Mina Beckley Jenkinson
Hi I'm Mina Beckley Jenkinson,more liking to be called Mina Jenkinson.I love to have friends,please read the first paragraph to know all about that! Please visit my TheSlap profile Here ; } NOTE:FRIENDS Hi guys,feel free to ask being my friend,I would love to be your friend,dont worry I dont bite ;) Apperance Hair My hair color is brown,when I was a kid I always used to play around with my hair color (it used to be black) and then I changed it and I made it brown. BTW I love it down. Clothes I always wear my black dress I got for my 9th birthday. Eyes Chocolate brown. Personality I'm sweet, kind, gentle and helpful. I dont have a dark side, I'm emotional. I love school and hate cleaning my room. Home Messy always with my step-sis Amelia Jenkinson and when her stupid brother Mike bothers us, I always punch him in his stupid face. School A+s, always at the top of the class. I'm voted most popular at my old school. Family Step Dad - Micheal Jenkinson He is a sweet person, but I love my dad more. He is always buying me prezzies and I like that but my dad used to get me anything I want. Dad - Jack Beckley He passed away when I was 9,he is sweet,funny and sweeter than I step dad,I always joked with him and everyday,he goes to work and gets me a suprise treat but things are different now. Mum - Julia Beckley BEST MUM EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love her sooooooo much, she is nice and I always stay with her!!! Sister - Alexis 'Alex' Beckley Me and her alot in common. I can't say much about her. She is 18 and a teenager. She is more than enough for me. Brother - Benjamen 'Ben' Beckley A really sweet boy! I love him soooooooooooooo much. He is BFFs with Mike but doesn't act like him. He fights with me only when my step dad gets us sweets. Step Sister - Amelia Jenkinson My sweet, sweet step sister, She is kind and sweet never nasty (don't tell anyone she loves James Ward!) She always goes with me to the Hollywood Arts Guitar Club. I'm the last in the class because I'm rubbish at guitar. I love her soo much. Step Brother - Micheal 'Mike' Jenkinson I HATE HIM!!!! My Boyfriend - Micheal 'Mike' Lycan I love him soo much, he is dreamy. Me and him are always together ASAP. He is quite fond of Amelia which kinda bothers me, but anyway I love him. (He shares the same name as that stupid brat Mike Jenkinson). History I used to live in England, Acklam 5 Hethrop Road. I used to go Kader Primary School. Then I went to Acklam Grange Secondary School. Then I went to live in America. Then I went to Hollywood Arts, when the principal let me audition and then I joined, I was filled with joy and happiness. Relationships with Main characters Tori Vega I'm BFFS with her! Me and her always hang out. Plus me and her, sooooo alike. She showed me around HA. Cat Valentine Me and cat are Cousins my dad and her mom are brothers and sisters, me and Tori and Amelia always hang out with her. Andre Harris He is a sweet guy always helping me. Plus I love writing music with him. Beck Oliver Me and him became friends the first time we saw each other (love each other) we are BF and GF but Jade doesn't know. Jade West A weird person and is obested with blood and killing, uggh. We are friends but in a nice way. Robbie Shapiro A nice boy, but when Rex talks to him I get the shivers. Rex You don't want to get me started on this. Relationships with other Characters Amelia Jenkinson My BFF/SSF, she is always on the road with me to HA, I love her no matter what. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mina Jenkinson Category:Characters with TheSlap